Kilgarrah, Father of Dragons
Kilgarrah, The Honorable, the Dragon Knight, the Dragon King, Father of dragons. Description: It was said that kilgarrah's initial form was of a great dragon, even amongst the usually six limbed hellkites, legless wurms, and swift wyverns, Few natural dragons could be considered equal in power and greatness. However despite being a monster, kilgarrah has the spirit of a warrior and has a very distinct set of Morales revolving around chivalry, honor, and respect above all else. This has lead him to die in battle numerous times, and as such had to have humans willing to give their bodies up for him. Because of this, kilgarrah's form presently is more human then dragon. When kilgarrah takes his willing host, he will mostly resemble that host, however the body will gain some minor mutations (a pair of small horns, reptilian glowing eyes and two sharp canines in addition to an otherwise normal set of teeth.) In his current form he has a knight-like persona, and the body he possesses is the only existing body left from the days of his tribe. Kilgarrah is known for his pride in addition to his honor bound Morales, one must be careful not to poke a hole in his ego. Powers: The power of Kilgarrah is that of fire and physical superiority. Even with a human form, his strength, speed, and durability prove to have qualities that would be considered super human. He has some extension of fire abilities, but can only produce and manipulate flames from his body such as creating a ball of fire in his palm to breathing fire. As a dragon he cannot burn or be damaged by heat, even in human form. He can also transform his current body into a dragon that is smaller and lacks any wings compared to his original state, a weaker and shallow shadow of his former glory. He has learned to use weapons with great efficiency and typically uses a lance and great shield, adorning a set of armor made by the blacksmiths of his tribe as well. All three equipments are made with black iron, an alloid made specially by the tribe that while not the hardest metal it has a very high heat resistance, and durable enough to not expected to break anytime soon. Original tribe: Kilgarrah's tribe was renowned as being the top soldiers, warriors, and mercenaries of any culture, however their difficult to work with as they refuse to do any work that goes against their code of ethics. Kilgarrah has attracted many mortals that have been inspired by strength and knightly virtues. Warriors, former mercenaries, samurais,all sorts of men at arms and their families all gathered to follow the dragon child. Seeing him as a god-like figure they follow his teachings with a strict code of ethics, and their entire culture revolves around his codes of knighthood, honor, chivalry, and to either lead a path of warrior-ship, or support a warrior with the highest honor. Families will often teach their sons (and daughters occasionally) their warriors art, which goes all the way back to the ancestors they started from, be it a samurai or knight. When kilgarrah dies, the tribe will go under temporarily leadership by an elected warrior and his generations to come for the next hundred years. After the hundredth year the oldest sons of all families have the option to fight to the death in a make shift coliseum for the right to be the vessel for kilgarrah, which is considered the highest honor of all in the cultures tradition. As tradition, many warriors will either tame or slay monsters, usually dragons and giants, to appease Kilgarrah. Those that tame a dragon become one of his most elite and favorite of warriors, the scale lords. Other high titles include giant slayers, dragon slayers, and martyrs. For the thousands of years Kilgarrah has been locked away, the tribe has been assimilated by the ruling establishments, though many families that have survived keep the tradition alive, and tell tales of the ancient dragon that once taught them their skills and ethics, keeping the culture alive. Though still harboring many great warriors, like Kilgarrah becoming a shadow of his former strength, so to did eventually his tribe, being loss without their dragon leader and watered down by the assimilation of the ruling nations, what they once were are now considered mere myths, as well as how great their leader was, if he would be considered a leader at all. His name has been tarnished by the censorship districts as a tyrant and monster instead of a warrior and a leader, which started to tip the iceberg for his rage. Faction: Though independant, he was eventually pressured to pick a side. While he had a disdain for many of his own kin he sides with the angels simply to defend his own people and potentially great warriors that come from the human race. However he only made him and his faction present in the fewest battles he can get away with. Ancedotes: Kilgarrah before he was first slain was considered to be the king of dragons despite not having any sort of control or leadership of them. During the war in the few battles he was involved with he was a terror of the skies and earth, alongside his own army of elite soldiers his appearance in a fight marked the defeat of the enemy. However shortly near the war's end this changed. He lost his form to a battle with a massive giant who was trampling over his tribe. After a lengthy and intense battle, the giant stood victorious over the dragon until it too succumbed to its wounds minutes after, providing years worth of food to the surviving tribe. Because of this he has a distinct hatred towards giants and offers great rewards and respect to those that bring him the head of a giant. Long, long ago, perhaps not too long after the birth of the Children, Kilgarrah created the monsters known as the dragons, thus he has hence been known as the father or king of all dragons. Even today, where his name as a warrior tarnished and forgotten, mortals that wish to ascend to the powers of the scale worship him in secret, idolizing him as a sort of omnipotent being though in reality he is trapped in the pit. Opinions: Eyra: He disdains her lack of strength and feels that she doesn't deserve her god-like appraisal by her tribe. He finds her dishonorable, especially due to her sly nature. However despite his disdain to her, there is a degree of pity as both of them lost the prime of their power one way or another. What many see as a betrayal Kilgarrah sees as a necessary precaution for the continuation of humanity, and as such, he doesn't think any more ill of her for imprisoning him. That wasn't to say he wasn't pissed at her, he was enraged, but he at least understood why. When he discovered of the remains of his now assimilated tribe, and how is name has been tarnished over the thousands of years of his absence, never before had Kilgarrah felt such levels of rage, such anger is likely to follow with ruthless violence. So many followers for such a withering old sibling, what did you think would happen when you tried to get rid of your own kin? You let my own name be tarnished, Eyra, but now I can watch the humans loose faith in you too. Kinion: At best he sees him as something to laugh or mock at, at worst a minor annoyance. He despises both his ability to go where he pleases yet having no sort of strength whatsoever. Though this anger is mostly rooted in confusion due to the nature of what he can only reason as a fool. I am tired of you wandering in my territory without authorization, if you could just sit still so I can kill you I can forgive this insolence. Wu-Dan: A pleasant presence in his view, he both respects his great power and even admits that he is likely greater then himself unarmed (Though he wont always confess to this), and he respects his reclusive nature. He is one of the few of his fellow children he admires. If you're body was more scale then skin then I could finally see you as perfect, great brother. Nod: Despite what he'll tell you of how he sees him as a lesser child, Kilgarrah has a deep and hidden respect for him. He admires his great strength and beastly nature (though he still believes dragons are superior to all else.) perhaps at a time before he was stripped of his wings and glory from his first death, he might have been a stronger force of power and flames, but now in his current state he sees himself as a sort of rival to Nod now, while he may say he is still above him he truly believes they would be equal in combat, though his ego wouldn't accept a fact where Nod could be stronger then himself at any time. I know you're strength, brother, but you should know mine as well. Come spar with me if you are foolish enough to believe that I am the weaker one. Kozz: He has enough respect to Kozz as to welcome his presence, if he ever did show. Of course that would be unlikely, but he encouraged his own tribe to seek out Kozz's to purchase their forged crafts. Kozz, if only all could admire your works of a true artist. Perhaps your work could be as beautiful and eternal as a dragon's scales. Azoth: If he disdains Eyra, then he absolutely hates Azoth. Few people exist that Kilgarrah denies complete respect for, and Azoth is one of those people. His deceptive nature, illusionary powers, his betrayal and the monstrosities that were once his people are all the biggest points of hatred towards him, and has no pity that his name has been denied from the public and locked away in the pit. You do not deserve freedom, it was because of the siblings like yourself that we were all locked away to begin with. You live an existence of lies and gossip, yet where will you flee when I find you again? Therelon: While you would think he would despise a magic user, Kilgarrah respects it as a sort of elderly scholar, frail but wise. And acknowledged such wisdom as greater then his own. However, he has grown envious of Therelon of its wings, as Kilgarrah himself misses the skies he once flew through. Therelon, you spend so much time with your books and tower, surely you can find a spell to revive my power. Or are you too busy enjoying the freedom the sky offers? Chinasa: He has very little opinion of this sibling of his other then he creeps him out from his now disfigured appearance. He doesn't really like his powers either, but he likes to think of him as the little and weaker brother that tries to overcome the big brother. He finds this entertaining. Come fragile brother. You wish to be a king? Slay me then, for you cannot gain respect if you cannot prove you're strength. Tarthus: While a warrior's death is very important to the tribe of Kilgarrah, Kilgarrah himself has very little opinion of Tarthus. In fact, he has very little understanding of his nature and motivation that perplexes him. However he understands the importance of mortality to a degree and doesn't hold Tarthus in any real negative opinion. I am grateful for you're deeds. My children would not have left this world happier. But what is it that you truly desire? Aylin: While he has some respect for her he otherwise has very little opinion of her as rarely does he ever interact with her, due to her reclusive nature and far off territory, but from what he has seen in the war she is both an unseen assassin an excellent marksman. Even arrows require skill for marks, you truly need not humble yourself or hide in fear, dear sister. Perhaps we can hunt beasts and giants together.. Ash: Due to her, or rather their nature, Kilgarrah as a difficult time understanding her yet he despises her all the same, seeing her as untrustworthy due what seems like a bipolar nature. So many forms for one creature, do you even have a true face, or are you a shapeless puddle of lies and contradiction? Zhystkrexas: He has as much hate for Zhystkrexas as he hates Azoth. Corrupting mortals with temptations and seemingly no redeeming qualities in the eyes of Kilgarrah, he denies him any sort of honor or respect. Especially since many of his own people fell for his corruption, which is something he can never forgive. there is no honor in giving empty promises to proud warriors. You are all sin, but perhaps you are more gluttonous. Such gluttony has made you a fool, brother, for you could not hope to dine on the dragon king Kalikmalo Bramah Thalmen: There was a time were Kilgarrah could match such a fellow child as an equal. Massive claws, teeth, and tails clashing with blades over fire and muscle. Such times have long passed, as he no longer has such power to be an equal. He feels he had lost his throne as the strongest. However his disdain grew worse towards him as not only he finds his path of destruction and purification "A disgraceful method to a misguided philosophy." And hates how he feeds off of other children. There is nothing honorable or respectful in such a method, to deny a warriors death and disgraces the dead. Immortal or not us children shouldn't be dishonored by such savagery. He can at least respect his method of protecting humanity, but thats all he can respect of him. Many arms and as tall as a mountain, but the use of such power is a blight to us kin. Had I the chance I would have taken pleasure in crushing you, if only I had my true form to do it. But even if I did, I would still grant you a warrior's death. Nefas Sen, Lady of the Deep: While some view her as an abomination, Kilgarrah sees her as a loving mother of her tribe. While he can agree that her methods are a bit extreme, and its controversial for her servants to loose much of their freedom, seeing some self of sense within her he tends to get very defensive against those that think ill of her. You remind me of the pallid figure, a creature somehow so elegantly beautiful yet a hideous monstrosity at the same time, though you are the opposite of him in every way, dark instead of pale. Your servants are drawn to you out of longing, but I wonder if you yourself are longing for something that you hope these children of yours can offer.